


Lay-By Lovers

by livesybaby



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Based on spoilers, Cute, Fluffy, M/M, NO SMUT (I know omg_, actual dorks, lay-by, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livesybaby/pseuds/livesybaby
Summary: This is probably the most rubbish thing i've ever written lmao, but I was excited for spoilers, I have two sick kids right now and I'm dangerously deprived of sleep lmao, so yeah - sorry. This is my idea for how the proposal could go next week xdefinitely not proof-read lmao.





	Lay-By Lovers

“Do I look alright?” Aaron asked, for probably the millionth time that day “My shirt feels stiff” 

“You look fine, now hurry up and ask him before I do it for you” Liv laughed, shoving her brother towards the door

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

“My two weird gay brother-dads are getting married, of course I’m happy for you”

“That’s if he says yes” Aaron grimaced, feeling the weight of the two rings in his pocket

“Don’t be thick, Aaron” Liv scolded playfully “You know he will”

Aaron smiled warmly, the excitement rippling through his stomach in the form of butterflies as he grabbed his car keys from the shelf “You know what to do when I ring, yeah?”

“I know the plan better than I know the map of the village” Liv reassured “You’ve not stopped going on about it all week, now _go!_ ” 

*

It was ten minutes later when Robert burst through the door, fumbling his way around the kitchen surfaces as a bemused Liv watched from the table.

“Are you looking for your marbles?”

“My what-..?” 

“You marbles? You know, the ones you lost all those years ago?”

Robert shot her a playful frown “Actually I’m looking for my ring”

“Your-.. Your wedding band?” Liv asked innocently, trying to forget the fact that Aaron had swiped it that morning while Robert showered

“Yeah, I took it off this morning and I can’t remember where I put it but I really need it”

“Why, you going to pawn it for a bigger telly?”

“What? No, course not-..” Robert paused, turning to face her “I probably should have told you first actually.. it’s just.. it happened so fast and-..”

“What? That you lost your ring?”

“No, er.. actually.. I’ve decided to propose to Aaron again-..”

“You what?” Liv snorted, spluttering her drink across the table - finding it utterly hilarious how in sync these two dorks were “What’s brought that on?”

“Well after all of that with Lachlan and you know-.. not even being sure we’d make it.. I just.. I wanna make it official y’know?”

“I get it” Liv nodded “Nothing like a death scare to get you down on one knee, isn’t that how it happened last time?”

“It’s tradition” Robert laughed lightly “I’ve got a picnic in the back of the car, Aaron should be back from that pick up in a while, was hoping I could get him to the pavilion or something”

“You’ve not packed that weird hummus stuff again have you?” Liv grimaced

“No” Robert groaned “I think I learned my lesson after last time”

“Yeah, don’t want you to get down on one-knee and have my brother chucking up all over ya” 

“Do you think he’ll say yes?” Robert asked nervously

“Of course he will” Liv laughed “He’s as daft as you, you make an alright couple”

“ _Alright?_ ” Robert chuckled at the way her compliments stretched as far as her brothers “God, if there were any doubts about you two being related then _that_ solves it”

“That’s the best you’re getting from me” Liv laughed, interrupted by her phone ringing on cue

“Aaron?” Liv acted, picking up the phone “Alright, alright - I’ll tell him-.. _stop having a meltdown_.. Aaron?-..” 

“What’s wrong, is he alright?” Robert got to his feet

“The car’s broke down on the lay-by down by Hotten Road, he’s moaning about his toolbox being here but then his battery went.. he sounds in a right mood” Liv explained “Can you go get him?”

“Your brother’s got a sixth-sense for messing up my proposal plans” Robert groaned “Now the food in the car is going to go warm and the whole thing will be ruined”

“and you’ve still not found your ring” Liv added in unhelpfully

“This is a disaster” Robert sighed, pocketing his keys “I’ll see you in a bit - not a word to Aaron, okay?”

Liv mimed zipping her mouth shut, watching her sort-of brother head out to the set-up. 

*

Pulling up to the lay-by felt somewhat nostalgic, they’d had their first kiss here and had Robert not bottled it at the last minute then maybe more. Only this time their meeting wasn’t full of angst and frustration and lust, it was Robert going to help out his future husband - like a normal couple - no secrets. 

“Didn’t take you long” Aaron stood up, looking a little flustered

“I was with Liv when you rang, sounded urgent”

“Yeah well, I er.. I was hoping you’d come-..” 

“Why, what’s up with it?”

Aaron looked confused for a moment before following Robert’s gaze to his car

“Oh! The car.. yeah.. er.. actually.. there’s nothing wrong with the car..” 

Robert frowned “Then why did you call?-.. and why are you wearing that shirt, I thought you were on a pick up?”

“Do you like it?” Aaron looked down nervously

“Y-Yeah, looks good… fit… but I don’t get why you’re all dressed up and-.. are you wearing _trousers_?”

“Well I was trying to look smart” Aaron shrugged “you always moan if I wear a nice shirt with my jeans”

“I don’t get it” Robert blinked dumbly “Have I missed an anniversary?”

“No” Aaron breathed, shaking his head “It’s just.. you remember this place, yeah?”

“Well we did both grow up just down the road so-..”

“No, you know what I mean” Aaron sighed “You remember when you called me here.. faked the breakdown?”

“Yeah, It was the only way I could get you here without it being suspicious..wait.. is that why I’m here? Did you plan this?”

“I wasn’t sure I’d be able to get you on your own otherwise.. and this place.. well it means something doesn’t it? To the both of us”

“Yeah” Robert smiled “Our first kiss” 

“Soft lad” Aaron grinned “That’s why I thought it was the perfect place..” 

“The perfect place to what?” 

“Well.. there’s something I wanted to ask you actually..” 

Robert frowned, a light-bulb going off in his head as Aaron reached into his trouser pocket, feeling the weight of the rings in his hand before pulling them out to show him.

“You’re not seriously proposing?” Robert spluttered

Aaron frowned, taking a step back “W-Well if you don’t want to I-.. you could be a little less obvious about it Rob-..”

“No, No, _No_ ” Robert flustered “It’s not that, I swear.. I _want_ to marry you.. it’s just.. did Liv know about this?”

“Well yeah, she was my sidekick really.. needed a little help faking a breakdown and you had Vic last time so-..”

“That little-..” 

“ _Hey_ ” Aaron scolded “She’s my Sister, what’s she done now?”

“She didn’t tell me!” 

“Well that’s all part of it being a secret.. you know?.. Surprise?” 

“No, _you don’t understand_ ” Robert sighed “ _I_ was proposing to you today”

“No, _I’m_ proposing to you, you idiot - I’ve got the rings, see?”

“But I went _back_ for the rings and they weren’t there - and now I know why”

“ _You_ were going to propose to _me_?” Aaron laughed “Seriously?”

“Yes! Today!” Robert groaned “I’ve got a picnic in the back and everything” 

“You’ve not packed that hummus again have ya?” Aaron grimaced

“I can’t believe you’ve ruined _another_ of my proposals..” 

“This isn’t _your_ proposal Rob, It’s mine” 

“Well technically-..” 

“I got here first!” Aaron blurted “ _You’re_ ruining mine!” 

Roberts face softened at the outburst “Are you really proposing to me?”

“Yes, you idiot” Aaron sighed “Now are you going to let me do it properly or not?”

Robert held his hands up in surrender, waiting for Aaron to continue

“ _Rob_.. I couldn’t imagine my life without you in it and-..” 

“ _Hang on_ ” Robert interrupted “You haven’t got down on one knee..”

“ _Robert!_ ” Aaron groaned “Stop ruining it!” 

“Well do it right then!”

“Why don’t you bloody well do it if it’s a problem?” shifting on his feet

“Fine!” Robert shouted, slamming down onto his knee at the exact same time as Aaron, smacking their foreheads together at the same time and both falling flat on their arses in the middle of the road.

“You _Idiot_!” Aaron blurted, holding his hand to his forehead

“You told me to!” Robert retorted before looking at the scene and bursting out laughing “I can’t believe it’s happened like this” 

“You’re an idiot you know that?” Aaron sighed, sitting up to face him

“I know, you tell me all the time” Robert smiled, leaning in to kiss Aaron’s bruising forehead better “You still going to marry me though?”

“Of course I am, idiots together, eh?” Aaron smiled, blinking softly as he looked over at him

“Did we just get engaged?”

“ _It wasn’t supposed to happen like that!_ ” Aaron groaned inwardly “But yes, if you’ll have me” 

“Messed up forever, right?” 

“Messed up forever” Aaron smiled, leaning over to press their lips together “You know?”

“I know” Robert whispered back, letting Aaron slide his ring over his knuckle.


End file.
